


Private video

by f_lower



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: ASMR, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Yullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lower/pseuds/f_lower
Summary: Allen had forgotten his beloved one's birthday so he decided to make up for it by making a simple youtube video for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include this part up until now, but this isn't an accurate representation of ASMR and shouldn't be treated as one!  
> ASMR stands for Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response and is an experience characterized by a static-like or tingling sensation on the skin that typically begins on the scalp and moves down the back of the neck and upper spine. It has been compared with auditory-tactile synesthesia and may overlap with frisson.
> 
> ASMR signifies the subjective experience of "low-grade euphoria" characterized by "a combination of positive feelings and a distinct static-like tingling sensation on the skin". It is most commonly triggered by specific auditory or visual stimuli, and less commonly by intentional attention control.
> 
> Explantion is taken from Wikipedia.^
> 
> From personal experience, ASMR's main purpose is to relax you. According to people, ASMR has helped them cope with depression, anxiety and insomnia. ( Note: I'm not claiming it can cure you and if you have depression, anxiety or insomnia, I advice you to seek professional medical help! )

I was very skeptical in the beginning, but since he was so persistent he wouldn't let me sleep I decided to give it a shot. 

I went on YouTube, clicked on his channel but first thoroughly looked all over for it /I might not have subscribed to him and he knows it. He's still pissed off about it. / And the aftermath was hard to forget. As I was scrolling down his channel while checking out his content, I got a message from him. 

“You should check this one! It’s especially made for you and you alone.” No emoticons, no nothing. There’s something fishy about this, but as I tried to question the link that clearly leaded to a YouTube video of his, he went offline. Little fucker, aren’t we? 

Knowing the kind of man Allen is, I thought whatever this is, it would either be related to food, me being a jerk or something completely odd and unexpected. And I was right.

What popped up did surprise me, but not only that. It wasn’t just any video of him, or any pointless crap that would just waste your time. It was Allen all alone in an empty room. He was obviously sitting on a bed and the wall behind him was plain white with nothing more and nothing less. It seemed like your average room, but what seemed off to me was the fact that I have been at his place numerous times and I’ve never seen that room as far and deep as my memory goes. 

Whatever, such trivial things didn’t matter to me the moment I read the video’s title. It was simply “For you, Kanda” I forgot to mention that the video was private, so apparently when he said for me alone he did mean for me alone. I was startled by the description below which was simple, intriguing and yet, very disturbing in an aspect.

“Just sit back, relax and enjoy as I make you feel something you’ve never felt before.” Should I have been scared, terrified or mortified? I had no idea and even if I did, it was already too late since the video had started. Allen showed up with his usual messy white hair that barely reached his shoulders and goofy smile that I hate so much to this day. 

“Hey~” It was a very soft and quiet whisper. It caught me unprepared and even more curious to see what this man had planned. 

“Since it was your birthday last week and I wasn’t able to give you anything, here’s a little something to make up for it. I hope you like it.” All this was said in a very gentle and sweet way that almost made even me feel relaxed. Who knew he had such a cute side?

But the second I thought that, tingles attacked all over my back in surprise and an unusual pleasure. This little beansprout started making weird yet uncomfortably lewd sounds in my left year and in the meantime whispering such indecent words that I was shocked and pulled aback for a moment.

“This may surprise you, but a lot of people find it peaceful, so I hope you enjoy it as well.” That was the last thing he spoke almost silently in my left ear before switching to the right. I’ve never felt this weird sensation before and the fact that I was moving my body obediently to the sounds wasn’t helping me one bit. The licking, biting and deep breathing were so realistic; it was almost like he was right here next to me. 

The video was about one hour long and I barely made it to ten minutes before the worst came. Up till then all he did was some approximately innocent sounds that could barely be considered sexual in any way, but then his voice went deeper, smoother and on top of that a quiet song started playing casually in the background. I had to admit, it was the perfect atmosphere for a cozy night but there was nothing like ‘cozy’ and ‘night’ while I was listening to whatever this video is. 

“You know how much I love teasing you, right? Even when we’re fighting there’s something adorable yet sexy about you.” What’s with that? It would’ve been easier to pass the time if he weren’t throwing such embarrassing phrases every once in a while that would make me melt in excitement as he would continue with the lustful licking and hard breathing. To top it all, in the room I was it was barely cool and it got even steamier as I felt my pants becoming too tight around my crotch. What the hell was this? Could that… could that have been all because of that moron?! Even so, there wasn’t much I could have done. But I guess that’s what his aim was, to arouse me and make me feel uncomfortable with myself. I wasn’t planning to give up, though, the circumstances were getting pretty dangerous as each minute was passing by so slowly and irritatingly. 

“No need to hold it in, I know you’re hard at this point.” That came out of nowhere and made my heart race ten times faster than it already had been. I gulped and wondered what the hell was happening and how could he have known in what… situation, let’s call it, I was in. But then it hit me, he obviously had planned this whole thing from the very beginning! How couldn’t I have figured it out? Great, I was turned on, pissed and confused. (Or simply on your period if you’re girl, I guess.)

“It’s okay, just do it. You’re already considering it, after all, aren’t you?” I hated him for this, but I could only blame myself and how pleasurable the sounds he was making with his lips were; those soft pink lips that I had kissed numerous times before and that milky white-skinned neck which I had covered in God knows how many hickeys and rough kisses. I couldn’t resist it. I was only fighting against my own will to do it and the fact that he was encouraging me wasn’t helpful at all.  
Without a second thought, I took my length out from my seemingly wet underwear and was on the very limit of doing it but then his voice that sounded somewhat gruffly interrupted me. 

“Not so fast, first – just the tip. Rub it with one finger gently and slowly, as if you’re touching something precious.” As if I had a reason to listen to him commanding me, but then again, my left ear turned out to be quite sensitive to his words and my body obeyed on its own will. I was touching just the tip of my throbbing from anticipation cock as I was told while my ears were enjoying the wonderful words coming from his filthy mouth. 

“Mmm just like that… then you can slowly move it all over… but be careful, we don’t want the fun to end so soon now, don’t we?” Fuck him and his seductive voice. And fuck me for being so willing to listen. 

What made me hate myself the most was how erotically he was saying each word and how dominating he seemed from my screen. I couldn’t believe he was this good at controlling me and how shameless I felt for letting him do it so easily. 

My hand was moving on its own up and down along my cock while I was barely able to hold my gasps and moans. Thankfully, I was sitting; otherwise I would’ve fallen down on the floor due to the numbness I felt in my knees. There was something unexplainably good yet unsettling about all of this, but both my mind and body were undoubtedly enjoying it. The way everything was going so smooth and slow yet my heart was beating fast and I was sweating all over made this whole situation ten times weirder but I liked it. Damn it, I loved it.

“Am I torturing you? I bet you’re not satisfied with the slow-motion we're doing this, right? Come on, it’s just a video in the end, you know, silly.” Excuse me? 

And then he said it. He said what I was waiting to hear all this time.

“Just do it however you like it. ~” He chuckled in my right ear and that was more than enough to drive me to the edge. My hand was moving rapidly fast along my crotch and I cared less if my moans were loud enough to disturb the neighbors. I was panting like a cheap whore and curling my toes and my mind went dizzy. I could still hear him making those naughty sounds and whispering loads of dirty words in my ears but I wasn’t conscious of how horny they made me until I finally released it all in my hand and harshly yelled out his name in pleasure and utter despise. My legs were trembling from the overflowing excitement and little fatigue, paired with my flushed face. 

“Hehe, hope you enjoyed the first half of this journey, there’s plenty more time to go!~” It couldn’t be… While hardly being able to catch my breath, I checked the video one more time and realized I had barely made it to 30 minutes.  
“I seriously hate you…” I spat out briefly at him. 

Damn him, stupid bean sprout.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it, I'm sorry if there were any grammar errors, I'm a bit lazy when it comes to editing.


End file.
